1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Ethernet communication links. More particularly, the present invention relates to synchronization of an instrument's time-base clock and notable events using unused signal pairs on a daisy-chained Ethernet communication link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directly-connected network instruments, e.g., protocol analyzers or distributed network analyzers, often need to share time correlation, sample interval correlation, and event broadcasts. It is not feasible for each instrument to estimate and create its own clock and heartbeat signal, because it is possible that too great of a difference will result. A solution is needed that eliminates the need for additional connections between the instruments to carry time and sample interval correlation and event broadcasts.